Small animals need to be restrained, i.e., kept still, during radiographic, ultrasound and surgical procedures. In many veterinary hospitals, a veterinarian's assistant is required to hold and position the animal even though it is anesthetized. In radiographic pictures, this can subject the assistant to potentially dangerous X-rays.
It has, therefore, been proposed to provide some sort of mechanical restraint device to hold the animal still during the procedure. Several such devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,451 granted to M. O. Carlin Jan. 22, 1980 for “Restraining Device for Animal Surgery”. The devices there disclosed, however, can only support the animal in supine position permitting only ventro-dorsal radiographic views. The devices of Carlin are such that an animal placed on them rests directly on top of the Carlin frame or shell forming a support platform. Straps are located to attempt to hold the animal in a stationary position on top of the platform. These straps are somewhat cumbersome to use; and the configuration of the Carlin devices are such that the device cannot be turned over on its side. The same is true of a similarly designed child restraint device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,719 granted Jun. 21, 1977 to W. J. Gabriele et al. for “Child Immobilizing Device for X-rays”.
The Engleman U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,486 is directed to an orthotic leg elevator through which straps pass from one side to the other for subsequent encircling of and attachment around the leg of a person using the leg elevator. The openings for the straps of Engleman are located on opposite sides of the elevator; and the device is not designed either for radiographic procedures or as a surgical platform.
There continues to be a need for a more versatile restraint system and surgical tray.